


Soft Touches

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: A confrontation leads to comfort.





	Soft Touches

“Come on Plagg, you can’t hide forever.” It was the first joint patrol Chat Noir and Ladybug were going to have since Aspik and Tale Spinnerette and Adrien’s Kwami was nowhere to be found.

“I don’t see why I have to go out. It’s not like you won’t transform with just any Kwami you come across.” His voice was coming from the bed, which Adrien had already checked several times.

“You know that’s not true”, Adrien tried to reassure, throwing pillows and blankets all around him. “It’s like they say, ‘everybody wants to be a cat.” 

“Flattery means nothing in the face of such betrayal.” The voice was now coming from the Foosball table and Adrien was starting to lose his patience. He was supposed to be meeting Ladybug in ten minutes and it took seven to get to the Eiffel Tower.

“It’s not like I didn’t try to get away. Ladybug was very adamant that we stick together.” That garnered no response, so Adrien tried a different approach as he crawled under the table, “What if I make it up to you? Would you come out of hiding for two wedges of Camembert?”

“I’m not a cartoon dog!” Plagg hissed from back up in the library loft.

“Of course not,'' Adrien placated, hands up defensively as he stood. “You have a much better palette.” 

Plagg flitted down from his hiding spot, still scowling, “I will consider it for _three_ wedges.” Adrien sighed in relief, fetching the snacks before Plagg could change his mind. It didn’t take long for the Kwami to finish - he really was a glutton - so with not a second to spare Chat Noir was bounding to their appointed meeting place.

When he arrived it was obvious Ladybug was agitated about _something_. Her greeting was terse and she wouldn’t respond to any of his banter with more than two words, most of the time just grunting instead of replying. While she’d always been goal focused and driven, qualities he admires immensely, this was hurtful. She wouldn’t even meet his eyes, and this after an amazing date with Adrien.

That realization left a sour taste in his mouth. He could have revealed himself during the battle with Tale Spinnerette, it would have been the perfect moment. Now he was glad he didn’t, this arctic reception not something he wanted to experience as Adrien as well. 

They finally looped back to the Eiffel Tower, their starting point, after a physically undemanding patrol, if not emotionally undemanding. Instead of saying goodbye, or even just leaving as Chat Noir had expected at this point, Ladybug seemed to waver, shifting from her heels to the balls of her feet, fists clenched.

“M’Lady”, he started, approaching her with a tremulous hand extended.  
“Where were you?” Her voice was low and nearly drowned out by the wind, but Chat Noir still heard her, his superior hearing coming to the rescue.

“You mean with Lila?”

“This is the second time an Akuma has tried to eat him since we started dating!” She was facing him now, blue eyes aflame. When Chat Noir was unable to respond immediately Ladybug turned from him, arms crossed at chin tucked. “I know its hard balancing civilian like and the hero stuff, but I really depend on you.” She peeked over her shoulder at him, gaze watery, “So please don’t let my boyfriend die.”

“I’m sorry Bugaboo.” Chat Noir took a step closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “If I could have made it, I would have. I _swear_.”

Ladybug sighed, her shoulders slumping as she twisted to face him again, sniffling a bit. “Yeah, I know. It was just _so_ stressful, I really wasn’t sure we were gonna make it.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Ladybug, you can handle anything.” He paused, winking, “Besides, I heard you had a little help.”

“You could say that”, Ladybug sat, her legs swinging slowly, “But _you_ are my partner, no matter how many new teammates we get.”

Chat Noir flushed, his heart fluttering a bit. He hadn’t felt as insecure as he used to about the other Miraculous holders, it was hard to not feel confident in Ladybug’s affection when they were so romantically entangled. But, it was wonderful to hear her articulate that to his Chat rather than just Adrien, especially after this last patrol. “M’lady, you honor me! Still, we are fur-tunate you could find assistance. Aspik seemed paw-sitively purr-fect.” 

Ladybug groaned, “Three puns, really? And shouldn’t they be snake related, not cat ones?”

Chat Noir dropped dropped down to join her, his shoulders touching her softly, “I’m all ears M’lady.”

He waited for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze as she glared out to the horizon. She didn’t budge though, their arms still brushing and hands close enough that they could touch if he moved his pinkie just a couple centimeters. “Fine, I’ve got nothing”, she sighed.

“Don’t feel bad, punning is an art.”

“You’re probably right”, she hummed as she leaned forward, hands clasped to the bars of the tower. 

Chat Noir peeked at her, struck not for the first time with how breathtaking she was in the moonlight. Maybe he had been wrong earlier, and if he’d revealed himself earlier he’d be able to his her now while her pigtails fluttered gently around her. Instead he bumped his shoulder against her, and she smiled, leaning on him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't given up! My work week has been unbelievably busy but I still plan to finish this! Fingers crossed I manage on time!


End file.
